The Gravekeeper
by Vaynard
Summary: Erza mendapat misi level S misterius yang menuntunnya pada seorang pria yang mungkin menyimpan jawaban atas semua masalahnya dengan Jellal... Crossover with RAVE!


HHA (Hai, Halo Apa Kabar)!

Aku kembali dengan sesuatu yang baru... yeah, sebuah one-shot fic di fandom FT! Dan karena FT adalah karya Mashima-sensei, tanganku gatal kalau nggak mengikutsertakan karakter favoritku, Sieg Hart dari RAVE. Jadinya adalah sebuah cross-over RAVE dan Fairy Tail... yang nggak kumasukin dalam tag crossover karena mereka berasal dari mangaka yang sama XD

Setting fic ini adalah setelah Edolas arc, sebelum FT mengadakan ujian S-Class Mage. Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer: FT dan RAVE adalah karya dari Mashima-sensei yang luar biasa

* * *

><p><strong>Fate<strong>

**A Fairy Tail one-shot**

Warning: Crossover with RAVE! OOC (di Erza), typo...

"Minggir, stripper."

"Apa, mata lancip?"

"Daaaan, mereka mulai lagi..." gumam Lucy di meja bar dengan malas.

Hari itu adalah suatu hari yang normal di guild. Dan yang dibilang normal adalah adegan Cana minum-minum dengan Raijinshuu, Macao dan Wakaba membicarakan cewek-cewek muda guild, Levy merencanakan misi bersama 2 partnernya Jet dan Droy, Juvia menguntit Gray, dan... cowok yang dia kuntit berantem dengan Natsu.

"Fufufu... kedamaian adl hal yang terbaik kan, Lucy-chan?" komentar Mirajane dengan senyum penuh pengertian.

"Apanya yang damai dari suasana ini?" Lucy menunjuk adegan tawuran massal di tengah bar, yang awalnya melibatkan 2 musuh abadi Gray dan Natsu, kemudian menjalar melibatkan Gajeel, Elfman dan Bixlow. Bahkan Cana ikutan karena mabuk.

"Padahal aku ingin mengerjakan misi..." Lucy facepalmed.

Brak! Pintu guild terbuka dengan kasar, menampakkan wujud Erza dengan segala aura seramnya. Setelah mereka pulang dari Edolas seminggu lalu, cewek itu selalu tampak uring-uringan, yang berakibat dengan pembantaian anggota guild di sana-sini setiap ada suatu hal yang bodoh menurutnya.

"H-hari yang indah, Erza!" sapa Natsu dengan tangan di atas bahu Gray.

"B-benar! Kita juga akrab sekali hari ini, iya kan?" lanjut Gray.

"Minggir," kata Erza dengan wajah seram. Kedua orang itu langsung menciut dan kembali ke bangku masing-masing dengan bermandikan keringat dingin.

"Ada apa, Erza? Kamu terlihat kesal..." sapa Makarov. Hanya pada sang Master Erza nggak bisa marah, jadi beberapa hari lalu Mira minta tolong padanya untuk selalu memperhatikan Erza selama mood-nya belum membaik.

"Aku ingin mengerjakan misi level S. Tanganku gatal..." kata Erza dingin. Dia menatap Natsu dan Gray, yang langsung berlagak pingsan karena jantungan. "Sebelum aku melampiaskannya ke 2 orang di sana itu."

"Ooh... sebentar, kurasa aku punya misi yang cocok untukmu," kata Makarov sambil membuka-buka tumpukan kertas dari council yang tadi dia baca.

"Ssh, Mira-chan, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pd Erza akhir-akhir ini? Nggak biasanya dia berlaku dingin, bahkan pada Master..." bisik Lucy.

"Kurasa dia... masih uring-uringan soal mundurnya Mystogan dari guild..."

"Oh..." Lucy maklum. Menurut Natsu, Mystogan adalah Jellal versi Edolas. Jadi, wajar kalau Erza merasa kehilangan...

"Yak, ini dia," Makarov menarik sepucuk kertas bersegel. "Aku lupa isinya, tapi aku yakin klien untuk misi ini adalah seorang petinggi."

"..." Erza membuka gulungan itu tanpa banyak bicara, dan membaca isinya dengan cepat. "Membutuhkan ksatria untuk mengawal putri kerajaan keluar negeri? Cuma ini?"

"Karena surat ini diberikan langsung waktu pertemuan Guild Master kemarin, aku yakin ini adalah sesuatu yang amat penting..." Makarov menghisap pipanya.

"Terimakasih, Master. Aku akan segera pergi melaksanakannya."

Cewek berambut merah itu segera berbalik ke pintu keluar guild, tapi...

"Erza! Berhati-hatilah!" kata Natsu.

Erza menoleh padanya dan tersenyum manis, membuat orang-orang di guild juga tersenyum. Itulah senyuman pertamanya selama beberapa bulan ini...

xxx

"Selamat datang di Symphonia, pusat perdamaian dunia!" sapa seorang guide begitu Erza menjejakkan kakinya di daratan.

Setelah seminggu perjalanan dari pelabuhan Magnolia, Erza akhirnya sampai di Symphonia, sebuah negara besar di bagian selatan dunia. Misi level S di negara asing... Erza tersenyum memikirkannya. Benar-benar sempurna untuk melupakan beberapa kejadian absurd akhir-akhir ini.

"Terimakasih. Bisa beritahu aku ke mana arah istana?"

"Untuk apa Anda ke sana?"

"Aku ingin memenuhi panggilan dl surat ini," Erza menunjukkan surat misinya. Melihat stempel kerajaan, mata si guide terbelalak.

"K-ke arah sini, nona!"

Setelah melalui pemeriksaan berlapis dan birokrasi ribet seperti biasa, akhirnya Erza bisa menemui si pengirim surat. Di luar dugaannya, kliennya kali ini adalah _sang raja_ sendiri.

"Selamat siang, nona," sapa sang raja dengan ramah.

"S-selamat siang, yang mulia," balas Erza ragu-ragu. Setelah semua masalahnya dengan orang-orang kerajaan di Edolas, Erza sempat berpikir kalau semua bangsawan itu manusia tamak kekuasaan yang menjijikkan. Tapi, orang di depannya ini... sulit bagi Erza menganggapnya orang dengan kedudukan yang sama seperti Faust. Wajahnya tampak amat ramah dan dilihat dari sedikitnya kerutan di wajahnya meskipun rambutnya sudah mulai beruban, Erza bisa mengira bahwa dia adalah raja yang sangat baik dan dicintai rakyatnya.

Hal lain yang menarik perhatian Erza adl tato di wajah kiri sang raja, yang mengingatkannya pada _seseorang_...

"Namaku Malakia Symphonia Glory, raja kerajaan Symphonia. Dan nona adalah..."

"Erza Scarlett, penyihir dari Fairy Tail."

"Penyihir? Tapi baju besi nona..."

"Aku kurang nyaman tanpa pakaian ini," kata Erza. "Tapi, jika yang mulia merasa risih melihatnya..."

Erza bangkit dan mengganti pakaian besinya ke baju santainya, lalu duduk lagI.

"Nah, begitu dong. Wanita secantikmu nggak pantas pake baju perang seperti itu," pikiran sang raja melayang ke salah satu dari 4 Ksatria Langit, Clea Maltesse.

"A-anda bisa saja, yang mulia."

"Baik, langsung ke misi. Aku dan putriku, Resha, akan mengungsi keluar negeri untuk menghindari perang yang akan terjadi-"

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, yang mulia, tapi seorang raja melarikan diri dari medan perang..."

"Aku akan kembali setelah mengantarkan putriku. Keamanannya adalah yang utama," Malakia menatap Erza dengan tajam. "Tugas nona adalah mengawal kami sampai keluar kerajaan. Itu saja."

"_Dia lebih mengutamakan keamanan putrinya daripada negaranya..."_

"Bagaimana, nona Erza? Mudah bukan? Kudengar, penyihir terbaik dari daratan Fiore kemampuannya tidak kalah dengan 4 Ksatria Langit Symphonia..."

"Siap, yang mulia. Aku pertaruhkan kebesaran nama guild-ku untuk melindungi keluarga anda!" kata Erza sambil menepuk dadanya, mengacuhkan segala pemikirannya tadi.

"Hahaha, nggak usah terlalu kaku begitu..."

Xxx

Keesokan harinya, Erza dibuat terkejut.

Sang putri, Resha telah meninggal! Seluruh negeri dibuat menangis hebat karenanya. Bagaimana mungkin, putri yang sebenarnya sudah siap menyelamatkan diri tiba-tiba meninggal?

Apakah itu berarti, misinya juga dibatalkan?

Erza menyaksikan keempat Ksatria Langit kerajaan menangisi kepergian sang putri dengan teramat dalam... dan tertegun mendengar pengucapan sumpah oleh ksatria muda bernama Shiba Rogers yang berjanji atas nama RAVE bahwa dia akan mengakhiri peperangan.

Tapi, kagum atau tidak, sekarang Erza harus mengurus misinya. Dia berjalan ke ruang aula kerajaan untuk menemui dengan raja Malakia – terlepas dari meninggalnya sang putri – untuk meminta kejelasan. Tapi, langkahnya berakhir pendek saat seorang ajudan kerajaan memintanya pergi ke halaman belakang kastil atas perintah raja.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya selama berada di Symphonia, Erza Scarlett menjatuhkan dagunya karena kaget.

Sang raja, dengan wajah tenang seolah tak terjadi apaa-apa pada putrinya, yang membuatnya hendak mengasingkan diri sementara dari perang demi keselamatannya, berdiri di depan sebuah kereta kuda.

"Yang mulia, maafkan kelancangan saya, tapi kenapa Anda tdk menghadiri pemakaman putri?" Erza menyuarakan kekagetannya.

"... kamu akan tahu kenapa. Sekarang naiklah dulu. Misimu dimulai dari sekarang."

"Misi? Bukankah sang putri-" Erza menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat wajah seorang gadis muda menyembul dari dalam kereta itu.

Dilihat dari pakaiannya, dia adl sang putri, Resha, yang harusnya telah meninggal!

"A-apa maksudnya ini?"

xxx

Beberapa hari berlalu tanpa ada penjelasan dari sang raja. Bahkan, Resha sendiri nggak banyak bicara... padahal kesan pertama yang Erza tangkap darinya adalah seorang gadis yang bersemangat, mirip Lucy dan Lisanna di guild.

Selama itu juga, Erza berusaha memikirkan segala keanehan yang terjadi pada misinya ini.

Jadi, dia diminta melindungi sang putri yang disangka telah meninggal, padahal sebenarnya akan mengungsi ke luar negeri?

Master kali ini dapat misi yang benar-benar gila, menurut Erza.

Akhirnya, seminggu setelah keberangkatan dr istana, setelah berputar-putar nggak jelas keliling negeri, mereka berhenti di sebuah hutan kecil. Raja Malakia dan Resha turun dari kereta dan pergi ke dalam hutan itu, sementara Erza berjalan mengikuti mereka dengan tenang di belakang.

Rupanya, mereka mengunjungi sebuah makam. Di atas makam yang tampaknya masih baru itu tertulis nama Resha Valentine, nama sang putri.

Resha Valentine Symphonia?

"Makam... pasti orang-orang di desaku yang menggalinya," kata Resha.

"'_Desaku'? Apa dia hasil adopsi sang raja?"_ pikir Erza.

"Kamu bisa membuka hood-mu, Resha. Kurasa tak ada orang lain dsni... karena semua orang berada di istana untuk pemakaman..."

Resha melakukan sesuai perintah sang raja, lalu duduk bersila di depan makam.

"... bagaimana perasaanmu, Resha, berada di depan makammu sendiri?" tanya sang raja, beberapa saat setelah mereka diam dalam kesunyian yang nggak mengenakkan.

"Entahlah, Kim, perasaanku campur aduk..." Resha meletakkan tangan di dadanya. "Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada masyarakat yang telah mencurahkan air mata mereka atas kematianku..."

"Itu wajar, Resha. Rakyat mencintaimu sama seperti mereka mencintaiku," Malakia menatap langit kebiruan di atas mereka. "Kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu ke kereta. Setelah ini, kita akan langsung menyeberang jauh ke barat."

Resha mengangguk, dan Malakia berjalan meninggalkannya. Dia melewati Erza, lagi-lagi tanpa menjelaskan apapun.

"Selamat tinggal, aku..." kata Resha. "Selamat tinggal... Resha Valentine."

Erza menatap Resha dengan tatapan sedih. Dia ingat bagaimana dulu dia juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, seolah-olah menatap makamnya sendiri. Itu terjadi setelah dia mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan Natsu dan kawan-kawannya dari meriam Etherion...

Erza menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mengingat Etherion berarti juga mengingat kejadian di Tower of Heaven. Mengingat kematian Simon...

_Dan Jellal._

Sementara itu, Resha merogoh sakunya, menampakkan sebuah kalung berbentuk hati yang mirip dengan milik Lucy. Dan saat itulah sesosok pria muncul dr dalam hutan.

"Kalung itu...!"

Erza terperanjat dan langsung men-summon pedangnya, bersiap melindungi sang putri, sementara Resha menutupi wajahnya, khawatir identitasnya ketahuan. Erza sudah siap menyergap pria itu, tapi tangannya terasa lemas begitu menyaksikan wujudnya secara seksama.

Jubah putih panjang, rambut biru laut, tato di wajah, dan perasaan hangat yang bisa dia rasakan dari kejauhan ini...

Jellal.

Xxx

"M-maaf menakutimu," kata pria itu.

Melihat wajah ketakutan si pria, Resha menurunkan tangannya dari wajah, yakin bahwa pria itu tidak mengenalinya.

"... bisakah kau... berikan kalung itu padaku?" kata orang itu kemudian.

"Huh?"

"Kalung itu adalah... milik temanku yang berharga."

"Teman... yang berharga?"

"Ya. Aku sangat menyayanginya... dari lubuk hati terdalam," kata pria itu. Wajahnya tampak amat sedih. "Tapi, aku sudah tak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya. Jadi... kalau bisa, aku ingin memiliki kalung itu."

"Kamu... takkan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi?" tanya Resha. Pria itu tersenyum sedih dan mengangguk pelan. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu..."

"Tak perlu minta maaf."

Resha bangkit dan memberikan kalungnya pada pria itu. Pria itu menerimanya dan menatap kalung itu dengan serius...

"Um... kamu baik-baik aja? Tanganmu... gemetar."

Pria itu terdiam sambil menatap Resha dengan pandangan kebingungan. Erza masih was-was di pinggir hutan. Dia ingin segera melesat ke samping Resha begitu menyadari kedua tangan pria itu ada di samping tubuh sang putri, tapi hatinya berkata lain.

_Hentikan, Erza. Dia adalah Jellal. Jellal yang dulu, yang bahkan tak tega menyakiti lalat..._

"... terima kasih," pria itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeluk Resha.

Akhirnya, Erza nggak tahan lagi dan berlari menuju Resha.

"Yang mulia! Jauhi dia!"

"Oh!" Resha berbalik. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah pria itu. "Um... kamu nggak mengenaliku kan?"

"Tidak."

"Fuuh..." Resha meletakkan tangan di dadanya, lalu berlari ke arah Erza. "Temanmu itu beruntung, bisa disayangi pria hebat sepertimu."

Dan pria itu tersenyum senang di kejauhan.

"Yang mulia, Anda berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Erza, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari pria itu.

"Tenanglah, Erza. Dia sepertinya tak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Apapun alasannya... sebaiknya Anda segera kembali ke kereta, yang mulia."

Resha menuruti perintahnya, lalu Erza menghampiri pria itu, yang kini duduk di depan makam dengan kalung Resha tergantung di lehernya.

Dan Erza tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"... ?" pria itu membuka matanya dan menatap Erza dengan heran. Apa wanita ini mengenalnya? Tidak, dia nggak ingat warga Mildian berambut mencolok sepertinya, apalagi ini adalah 50 tahun sebelum dia lahir.

"Katakan, siapa kau dan kenapa kau berani mendekati tuan putri?"

"Apa kamu... anggota 4 Ksatria Langit?" perkataan pria itu terhenti karena ujung pedang Erza yang menyentuh lehernya. "... aku Sieg Hart, Element Master."

Walaupun sudah siap berada di sana sampai Overdrive, Sieg belum mau mati. Tidak sebelum dia yakin bahwa makam Resha akan baik-baik saja.

"Jangan bohong, Mystogan."

"Apa?"

"... bukan? Kalau begitu... J-Jellal?"

"Kamu pasti salah mengenaliku sebagai orang Mildian lain," Sieg menyentuh tato di pipi kirinya.

"!" seingat Erza, tato milik Jellal dan Mystogan berada di sisi kanan. Jadi, dia salah sangka? "M-maaf kalau begitu. Kupikir aku mengenalmu..."

"Tak apa."

"Dan, um... aku Erza Scarlett, penyihir dari guild Fairy Tail di Fiore."

"Aku tak pernah mendengar penyihir berbaju besi sebelumnya..."

"Fufufu. Mage dari negeri Fiore memang unik-unik," kata Erza, tersenyum simpul. Dia lalu teringat tujuan utamanya menemui pria itu. "... ngomong-ngomong, untuk seorang asing, sepertinya kamu tahu sesuatu tentang tuan putri. Kamu mengenalnya?"

"Wajahnya mirip kawanku."

"Aku sudah dengar itu... aku ingin tau alasanmu yang sebenarnya, kenapa sepertinya kamu... begitu merindukan tuan putri," kata Erza.

Erza menatap pria itu dengan puppy eyes yang benar-benar nggak cocok dengan penampilannya yang berbaju besi. Tapi, entah kenapa, dia merasa amat penasaran pada pria di depannya ini, yang mirip tapi tak sama dengan orang-orang yang dekat di hatinya...

"Kumohon, ceritakanlah sesuatu padaku. Aku menerima misi ini tanpa informasi apapun dari raja..."

"_Dia orang yang berasal dari daratan dan situasi yang berbeda. Mungkin... tak apa-apa,"_ pikir Sieg. "Ceritanya panjang."

Erza mengangguk penuh antusiasme, dan Sieg menghela napas.

"Peperangan ini dipicu oleh item ajaib yang disebut Dark Bring yang dimiliki kerajaan tetangga Rareglove. Benda itu, yang di negara kalian disebut dengan lachryma, memberikan pemiliknya kekuatan luar biasa tapi dengan membayar hati dan pikiran mereka. Hanya Symphonia yang memiliki senjata untuk memusnahkan DB, yaitu Rave, dan itulah alasan mereka memerangi Rareglove."

Erza mengerutkan dahi. Lachryma yang menyebabkan perang... dia teringat lagi pada Edolas dan rajanya yang korup itu. Juga Mystogan.

"Eli-Resha memiliki magic bernama Aetherion yang memungkinkannya menciptakan Rave. Dia sudah menciptakan 5 Rave, dan sekarang tugasnya telah usai."

"Tugas telah usai... itukah alasan kenapa dia 'mati'?"

"... benar. Aetherion sebenarnya adalah sihir yang amat berbahaya, yang bisa mengacaukan aliran waktu. Setelah menciptakan Rave, Resha mulai kesulitan mengontrolnya, sehingga beresiko terjadi Overdrive atau kiamat. Karena itulah, dia harus tertidur selama 50 tahun untuk meredam Aetherion..."

"Dan... kelak, setelah dia terbangun, dia sudah bukan dirinya lagi?"

"Benar."

Erza menatap mata kebiruan pria itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan sedikitpun, apalagi karangan gila ala Jellal yang terpancar dr pandangan tajam Sieg.

Erza menghela napas.

"Jd, kau benar-benar bukan Jellal atau Mystogan."

"Sudah kubilang sejak tadi," jawaban itu membuat Erza tampak lega. "Ngomong-ngomong... kau tampak bingung, Erza."

"? Kenapa kau-"

"Sesama orang yang bingung memiliki ikatan batin," kata Sieg, mengundang tawa kecil dari Erza. "Apakah ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang bernama Jellal dan Mystogan yang membuatmu salah mengenaliku?"

"Ketahuan, ya? Benar sekali..."

"Hm... kalau orang itu benar-benar mirip dgnku, bahkan memiliki fate yang sama, mungkin aku bisa bantu."

"Fate...?"

"Ya," Sieg meletakkan telunjuknya di pipi kirinya, tempat tato miliknya terlukis. "Tato ini. Di kotaku, tato ini, fate, melambangkan takdir yang dipikul tiap orang."

"Ah, yang mulia juga memiliki tato itu."

"Raja Malakia ingin keberuntungan dalam perang ini, kurasa."

"Takdir, ya...?" Erza tersenyum pahit. "Yah, kurasa tak ada salahnya aku menceritakan ini padamu."

Erza duduk di depan Sieg, lalu menatap langit.

"Pria itu... Jellal, adalah teman masa kecilku. Dia dan aku, beserta beberapa orang lain, dulu dipaksa bekerja keras di Tower of Heaven," Erza mengingat lagi masa-masa menyakitkan itu, membuatnya sedikit gemetar.

"Kau tak harus menceritakannya."

"Tak apa. Masa-masa itu sudah berlalu," kata Erza dengan senyuman meyakinkan. "Suatu hari, para tahanan memberontak. Kami hampir berhasil lolos, tapi Jellal jadi aneh dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana. Tahun-tahun berlalu, Jellal menampakkan dirinya lagi untuk mengorbankan aku demi aktifnya Tower of Heaven. Aku dan kawan-kawan guild berhasil mengalahkannya, tapi di saat terakhir dia kembali jadi dirinya yang dulu... dan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanku."

Erza menahan getaran tangannya, lalu kembali bercerita.

"Beberapa saat berlalu, dia dibangkitkan oleh kekuatan jahat yang bermaksud memanfaatkannya. Aku berniat menghadapinya lagi, tapi dia kehilangan ingatan... dan berbalik melawan orang-orang yang membangkitkannya. Sepertinya dia sudah kembali jadi dirinya yang dulu, tapi... orang-orang kerajaan menangkapnya atas perbuatannya di masa lalu. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia lagi, dan sebenarnya sudah siap merebutnya dari tangan besi keadilan, tapi..." Erza mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Tangan ini tak kuasa menahannya."

"..."

"M-maaf, aku bicara terlalu banyak."

"Tak apa, Erza," Sieg tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Fate... memang hal yang misterius. Tapi, aku baru mendengar takdir serumit ini."

Erza menatap Sieg.

"Takdir yang membuat pria bernama Jellal itu jadi budak kegelapan dengan meninggalkan orang yang menyayanginya... dan tetap menjauhkan mereka bahkan setelah perbudakan itu berakhir... tragis sekali."

"Benar," Erza tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi, tak usah khawatir, Erza," Sieg menyingkap helaian rambut yang menutupi fate miliknya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, bentuk inti fate adalah layang-layang. Menurutku, itu sama seperti takdir manusia. Berawal dari bayi yang keberadaannya tampak tidak 'signifikan', dia tumbuh jadi manusia dewasa yang menanggung banyak hal: nasibnya sendiri, kawan-kawan, dan keluarga. Kemudian dia menua dan kembali jadi manusia yang 'tidak penting', hanya berperan memberikan kesedihan atau kebahagiaan di saat-saat terakhirnya."

Erza menatap Sieg dengan penuh perhatian.

"Sama seperti pria itu. Dia sudah terkorupsi kegelapan dan sekarang, setelah dia terlepas dari fate awal yang membelenggunya, aku yakin kalian berdua bisa menemukan kebahagiaan."

_Berdua..._

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Erza dengan wajah yang penuh pengharapan.

"Aku memang tak bisa melihat masa depan, tapi jika fate orang itu benar-benar sama dengan milikku, aku bisa menjaminnya," kata Sieg dengan senyuman penuh keyakinan.

Tanpa sadar, Erza juga tersenyum yakin.

"Terimakasih, Sieg."

xxx

"Senang bisa membantu, Erza," Sieg tersenyum lagi. "Pria bernama Jellal itu... sangat beruntung bisa dicintai wanita sebaik dirimu."

"A-" wajah Erza memerah dengan dahsyat.

_Jellal? Cinta? Ng-nggak! Dia memang teman masa kecilku, tapi cinta..._

Kepanikan dalam pikiran Erza dihentikan oleh suara kencang seorang pria di belakangnya. Dia adalah prajurit yang ditugaskan ikut mengawal raja dan Resha.

"Nona ksatria? Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

"... baiklah, aku segera ke sana."

Prajurit itu segera undur diri, sepertinya tanpa menyadari wujud Sieg di sana. Erza bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Sieg.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Terimakasih atas pembicaraan tadi," Erza menjulurkan tangannya, yang disambut Sieg dengan ramah.

Bahkan, sentuhan tangannya sama dengan Jellal.

"Justru aku yang harus berterimakasih karena sudah ditemani," kata Sieg.

"Apa... aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?"

"Jika waktu mengizinkan," kata Sieg dengan senyuman ramah.

Senyuman Jellal yang dulu.

Tapi, Erza menangkap kesedihan di balik senyuman itu... entah apa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," kata Erza buru-buru, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu. Dia berbalik.

"... ya," jawab Sieg pelan, cukup untuk didengar Erza. "Lindungilah Resha, demi semua waktu."

Erza berjalan ke arah hutan dengan senyuman termanis yang dimilikinya, yang belum pernah terlihat lagi setelah Jellal ditangkap dan Mystogan mengundurkan diri dari guild. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya menyelesaikan semua tentang Jellal!

Setelah tubuh Erza lenyap tertelan rimbunnya pepohonan, Sieg menghela napas panjang dan menatap langit dengan senyuman sedih.

"Aku khawatir ini pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kita, Erza."

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Perlu aku tegaskan dulu, aku lebih suka RAVE daripada FT. Hehe, jadi maaf kalau porsi cerita RAVE lebih banyak di sini...

Buat yang bingung, aku ambil setting cerita ini waktu Resha mengunjungi makamnya dan bertemu dengan Sieg, yang telah mengirimkan Haru dan Elie kembali ke masa depan... salah satu adegan paling epic sepanjang masa, menurutku.

Review?


End file.
